Odd jobs 3
by Grunt
Summary: It was supposed to be a job like any other. Funny how things never work out the way they are intended to. Well, at least this time he won't get beaten up. Much.


Odd jobs 3

Disclaimer: Don't want to do this. Want to own Love Hina, Want to own Love Hina, Want to own Love Hina. 'sigh' ok ok I'll stop throwing a tantrum. I don't own Love Hine, there you happy?

Keitaro Urashima considered himself to be a determined man, someone who knew what he wanted. Or at least as long as no one was there to confuse him, because to be frankly, all of the inhabitants of the Hinata Sou managed to do that quite nicely.

There were times when he felt well liked and received even by Motoko-chan and most importantly Narusegawa.  
Then there were the times when he was launched into the city without even getting a chance to explain. Not that it would help him.

Unfortunately, last week had been a period that felt more like the latter.  
Well it wasn't that bad. He did get a nice view most of time and even though getting blown away hurt, it was easier and far faster to get into the city like that.  
He was even starting to enjoy the view from up there. Not that he would ever tell that anyone.

Sadly,last time, his impromptu flight session had landed him right into a shop, through the window.  
A look at the bill handed to him had him blanch, which was followed by a grovelling and begging session the likes the shopkeeper hadn't seen before.  
It was to no avail as the stern old men kept on glaring and demanding that Keitaro pay up.  
After another round of begging he had finally been allowed to pay it back in monthly rates.  
Not that it made the situation look any better.   
He couldn't turn to the girls for the money and Haruka had flat out said that she didn't have the money to spare.  
So his course had been clear.  
Find a part-time job, earn the money to pay back the old man and explain to Kaolla that, while playing with him was okay, gripping his privates like that and not letting go while he dragged her through the whole dorm, wasn't the way to go.

Sure his reaction had been shock at first, but when had started to run she had tightened her hold and even though he kept on being blasted around the dorm and the city, he wasn't really into the really kinky stuff.  
Really, treating his most prized body part like a banana wasn't nice. He didn't even want to imagine what he would have had to endure if he hadn't run off like that.

'Soft tanned hands going lower and lower. He settled down and she crawled on top of him.  
A curious grin and her moist lips were all he saw as she tried to swallow ….. NO, bad, bad thoughts I say'. Slapping himself Keitaro tried to concentrate on his work.

He really shouldn't think about things like that.  
If Narusegawa or Motoko-chan found out about that thought they would skin him alive.

If there was anything left to skin that is.

So now he was here, helping this rather nice lady to keep her home in shape. Well, actually it was the mother of a "good" friend of him.  
Though the term "good" was only used relatively as his friend seemed to be in a rather bad mood.

Something about his father had seemingly pissed the young man off.  
Well from what Keitaro had been told it was a rather weird situation.  
Nevertheless he had been offered the place, seeing that he had some experience in taking care of a house. His "boss" had looked very friendly and had accepted him without a word and the food she had prepared was also very good.  
Not that he cared about petty things like that.

In fact, even though she had seemed rather sad, she had done her best to make Keitaro feel welcome and thanked him fro helping an old lady like her.  
That had resulted in him declaring that she really shouldn't consider herself old.  
She did after all look even younger than Haruka-san.

This leads us to our current situation with Keitaro checking the plumping.  
It wasn't like he could really do much if there was a problem, but it paid to check it out, just to be sure.

He was, after all, getting handsomely paid for doing this job. It wouldn't do, to disappoint his boss so soon.Standing up, he dusted himself off and thought of what to do next.  
Gazing around, his eyes fell upon a fine looking katana. It hung on the wall, carefully supported by two wooden dragons.

Walking closer, he wondered if the lady actually used that sword or if it was just a family heirloom.  
'Enough of the useless standing around, there are still some rooms left to inspect.'  
He carefully made his way up the stair and decided to start with the first room to the left.

Even as he started to open the door he felt a slight chill race down his back.  
Pushing the strange sensation away he opened the door fully.  
Really, he should have trusted his instincts.

Right in front of him was his boss. Naked as the day she had been born but still slightly wet from her bath.

Freezing he tried to step back and shout out an apology.  
Neither worked out quite the way he had wanted them to. 

Instead of taking a step back, he fell forward and instead of apologising he mumbled something about "red" "hot" and some not understandable rubble.  
Unfortunately his fall threw her down too and even though somehow she ended up on top of him, both couldn't move for a few seconds as they had their breaths knocked out of them.  
Then..  
"My goodness, how forward of you Keitaro-kun." Her breath tickled his nose as she whispered to him.  
"Gahh I'm so sorry miss .." , he didn't get to finish as he felt her hands wander to the south.  
Her other hand started to work on his shirt as she once again whispered into his ear.

"How forward, how manly, such manliness surely deserves a treat, don't you think?" Right after she finished speaking she slipped her hands into his pants, shocking him enough to at least attempt to speak on more time.

"Please, Saotome-san, don't …..", what followed was, well, let's say it would be better for Keitaro's health if the girls never found out about what happened in the following hours.

Somewhere in Kyoto, Genma Saotome felt the sudden urge to kill any and all bespectacled ronins he could find, well that and run for his life, lest his son catch him.


End file.
